


Baby Steps

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But I Love Them, But they are stubborn idiots, Highkey hate the fact that that one tag keeps going into caps, I do NOT want this, Kinda Sympathetic Deceit I think?, The boys can't communicate for shit, also they're dumb, pof spoilers, they try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: SPOILERS FOR PUTTING OTHERS FIRSTRoman knows he made a mistake. So does Deceit. Now they just need to face it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Baby Steps

As soon as he made it back to his room, Roman threw himself at his couch. His mind was reeling with thoughts and emotions. He couldn’t _believe_ Thomas and Patton. He couldn’t believe that they would actually trust someone named _Deceit_ over him? When had he ever led Thomas astray? Sure, he had made more than enough mistakes, but he had always tried to do what’s best for Thomas. But Janice Job-lyin on the other hand? He was (gay) straight up evil! What had he ever done for Thomas, huh? What good had Deceit ever done?

No, instead of trusting Roman, who only ever tried his best, they took the side of a liar. Did they forget that it as Deceit who played and tricked them to get what he wanted. Or that it was Deceit who had twisted his words to make him out to be the bad guy, while it was he _himself_ who was the bad guy? And that was the man they chose to side with, over _him_?

This whole situation made him want to punch something. It frustrated him so much. It just wasn’t fair! After everything they had been through together… and then this snake comes up and just wiggles himself in the middle of the lovely little family they had created? If Roman had a say in this, that would _not_ have happened. But clearly… he didn’t have a say in this. 

Suddenly, someone rose up into his room — without asking, which was always nice. He looked up only to see Deceit standing there, his hands clasped together as he looked at the other. If he was being honest, the prince wasn’t sure if he was _happy_ with this company. Deceit… wasn’t exactly someone he wanted to talk to right now. Not after the fiasco that just took place. 

“Well, if it isn’t Jackal and Lied,” the creative side scowled from his position on the couch. “What brings you here? Wanted to insult me a little more?”

He hadn’t forgotten how Janice had compared him to _Remus_ earlier. Remus of all sides! Roman wasn’t going to say that he hadn’t been out of line himself, but Deceit’s comment was a low blow. He must have known how much the prince hated his twin, right? He must have known how much that comparison would hurt him, right? He must have known, and he still did it. He thought of his options and still decided to go with the worst one. If that wasn’t the act of an evil bastard, then what was?

“Roman, I… must apologise.” Roman looked up at this statement, meeting the other side’s eyes in shock. Out of everything that could have happened, this had been the least likely outcome in his mind. Deceit _apologising_? That was- new. Unexpected. But not horrible. He actually liked the feeling of having Deceit apologise to him. Yeah, he could get used to this. “I shouldn’t have… made that remark about you and Remus. I’m… sorry.”

Despite everything, Roman managed a small smile. This didn’t make things okay, no far from it. Janice was still an unreliable snake in his eyes and until he had any evidence to make him change his mind, he would remain and unreliable snake, but at least he apologised. And that was a good thing.

“You shouldn’t have,” the prince said with a minute nod. “But… thank you.” He managed to look Deceit in the eyes and smiled slightly. He still didn’t know what to think or feel or do, but this was a step in the right direction. “I…” Roman took a breath before looking away. “I must apologise too, De- _Janice_. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did, but… Janice is just a we- untraditional name for a male. No- not that I think names should be gendered or anything, I mean, that’s bullshit, but I- I think it just caught me off guard.” There, nailed it. Perfect.

“It’s Jan _us_ ,” the other side corrected with a small smile. Though it wasn’t an amused smile, but more a ‘I am starting to regret telling you my name but this situation is mostly my own fault because I should have seen this coming’-kind of smile.

Roman narrowed his eyes. “Janice,” he repeated with a slight frown. “Yeah, I know that. That’s what I said.”

“ _Janus_.”

“Janice,” the prince said once again, raising his eyes in exasperation. Seriously, if Deceit came out here to play more games with his mind- “Look, you can’t trick me on this one, Jörmun- _con_ -dr. I know I’m right. Janice isn’t a hard name.”

“No, it’s _Janus_ ,” Deceit said for the final time, rubbing his forehead in growing frustration. “J-a-n-u-s. Like the Roman god?”

Roman snorted. “J-anus,” he muttered under his breath before shaking his head as he realised his mistake almost immediately. “ _No_ , I- I’m sorry, I mean… I- I see. Thank you for… clearing that up, eh-Janus.”

It was weird. The fact that Deceit had a name. Saying it. Being here with him in general. If he was being honest, Roman still didn’t feel- fully comfortable with it. It was still _Deceit_ and he didn’t trust him in the slightest. But for what it was worth… this was nice. This moment. It was strangely pleasant to be here. With the two of them. But not too long. 

Janus nodded at Roman, his lips curling up into the smallest smile possible. “Yeah.”

After that, it was uncomfortably quiet between the two of them. Neither really had anything to say to the other. Janus had only come here to clear up the situation — more for Thomas’ sake than anyone else’. And Roman just wanted to be alone. Or at the very least, he wanted Janus to leave. He might have accepted the other’s apologies, but that didn’t mean the two of them were okay now. No, that would have to take a little while. He still didn’t trust him either, so until Deceit proved himself worthy of his trust… things wouldn’t be okay between them. It would be a long time until things were truly okay between the two sides, if ever. But right now, Roman was hesitant to make a judgement on that. 

Maybe one day. Baby steps, right?


End file.
